


Tales From The Dragon Age

by sheeple



Category: Borderlands, TFTBL - Fandom, dragon age crossover - Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Decapitation, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Tevinter Bashing, Underage Drinking, seinor enchantass aurelia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeple/pseuds/sheeple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Vaughn ran off to Ferelden for some hope that they might be welcomed in open arms from the King of Ferelden. Instead are met with Templars, rebel mages, unhelpful mabari, and two Riviani girls who were somehow connected to the Qun. Although they arrive to Denerim and to the King (somewhat safely) but get a little ring check when Tevinter and the Arishok arrive in Denirem as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rhys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was about the crack of dawn when they'd finally reached the edge of Tevinters grasp. Rhys and his fellow elven companion, Vaughn. Had creeped through the cracks of Tevinters metal grasp, and slipped into the Free Marchers. It was long and difficult road from the drapery and stone walls of what Rhys has only forever known, to hidden roads and hallways that the slaves used throughout the castle. Nevertheless, both of them had made it out alive and unnoticed and now in Free Marchers land.

 

> _**Panting.** _

  
Rhys should have done more exercises, or at least gone on walks through out Tevinter, to help his body endure long periods of walking when he was a young boy. But alas that was in the past, he was a long way from any of the comforting snakes in Tevinter.

> _Scuffle. Scuffle._

Turning his head to the side, seeing his friend looking behind, and to look back into Rhys eyes.

“How are you holding up your highness?” Vaughn toyed to Rhys with an almost smile on his rough features. Letting out a small chuckle to himself as he rolled his eyes to his friends humor.

“Oh, I do think I need a bathe after this long journey, and need someone to send a raven to the Queen of Orlais to tell her what a true nightmare the Tevinter terrain is. You do know how to read right dear slave?” His voice altered to be husky and pompous with a slight Orlesian accent to the end. Vaughn made a dissatisfied gargle which aided Rhys to laugh.

“Oh maker, Rhys don’t do that ever again please.” Vaughn walked past the Prince with a bit of a sigh as if this has happened before. Rhys refrained his composure before padding next to Vaughn.

“I won’t I promise.”

“Now that’s a good mage.”

Vaughn was a rather short, even for a elf, well everyone was small compared to the mage. His messy hair that curled in every which way that sat on his little head, and a small goatee on his pointy chin. Rhys asked him once how someone so small could be so dangerous, but only receiving a shrug to the question never really answering the question. Before Rhys could think more about the subject until he finally hearing Vaughn yell out at him.

“Rhys!”

  
“Huh what are you-?” Before Rhys could finish his sentence his foot snagged on a rope before his leg was lifted up in the air. His body flipped up upside down as his head hit on the ground as his body suspended up on a animal trap. His vision went upside down as his  rested on the ground.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Is that all you're going to say for daydreaming and running into a nug trap?” Vaughn put his arms on his hips as his bare foot tapped on the dirt road in front of him. Instead of Vaughn instantly rushing to Rhys aid like he would’ve guessed he would have done, Vaughn just stood there like one of his mentors that told him to make a potion without magic.

“Are you gonna just leave me like this?” Rhys felt his blood rush to his arm and head as he swallowed down some doubt in his friend.

“Yes, yes don’t worry I’m not gonna leave you here alone. I’m just trying to remember this moment so I can use this against you when you’re old and have children one day,” Vaughn moved to climb up the tree and on to the branch with the rope to untie it from Rhys’ foot. “Brace yourself dreamer.” Rhys felt the rope slightly loosen as his head crashed onto the dirt as his long legs flopped down with a hard--

 

> _Thu-wump!_

He struggled a bit to move but as he sat up he let out a slight groan on standing up wobbly. Trying his best to dust the dirt off his robes with one arm, thankfully Vaughn dusted off his backside.

“Rhys just wait for me, I gotta reset this trap for whoever made this in the first place. That wasn’t made to catch Tevinter Princes.” He said with a slight pitch in his voice.

Nodding as Rhys shuffled over to watch his friend make the trap again with such care and familiarity as if he’s been doing it all his life. Vaughn took a step back before looking back at Rhys with his green eyes softly glowing in the dim sunlight.

 

* * *

 

They went off again with Vaughn's scarf around his hips as if he was a small child to stay near their mother so that they wouldn’t get lost in a market.

“Did you really have to tie the scarf around my hips?”

“ **Around your hips**? Yes, Yes I did. Because knowing you, you would’ve been in a bear trap only a few minutes later, I can see it now. Then you’d be amputated again.” Vaughn said smugly as Rhys sighed in annoyance to his smug grin. The sun was up and in the sky but they still were in the middle of a forest without any signs of a town. Sure they’ve seen some old Tevinter ruins and looted a few things from what was left but no sign of remaining people living around.

 

> _Thump._

“Rhys was that you?” Vaughn's ears shifted back when he heard a low and barely noticeable vibration along with the sound, he stopped walking making Rhys scuffle a bit before turning back to him. Rhys looked around confusedly.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you hear that?” His voice turned into a hushed whisper.

 

> _Thump._

“There it is again!” The sound was slightly louder but the vibrations were the same. Vaughn stepped close to Rhys to untie the scarf and put it around his neck again.

“Vaughn what are you talking about? I don’t hear anything, are you alright?”

 

> _Thump_

_Thump,_

 

> _Thump_

**_Thump,_ **

 

> **_T h u m p_ **

**_T  h  u  m  p  !_ **

The sound and vibration got louder with each thump, soon Rhys understood what his friend meant by _it_. Vaughn pulled Rhys into a bush where they saw the creature that was making such a noise,

a ogre.

Both of them put their hands over another's mouths to keep the other from screaming. Watching the ugly creatures legs crash down and make a groan as its body moaned from being so large already. Rhys almost let out a gag seeing that a dead halla was in its moldy grasp of unkempt and green nails with blood and dirt under the tips. Fortunate for them that the damned thing didn’t pick up their scent or else they’d be running away from the second nastiest thing in all of Thedas. After the grotesque mountain of smell was out of their range they slowly crept back to the road.

“I think we found our culprit of why no one is here.” Rhys said with a sigh, a soft grunt was given from his companion who was wiping his knees clean.

“Let’s just find something to eat, or did you bring food?” Rhys flinched at Vaughn's words, the prince's face turned into a pout as he opened his mouth he was confronted with a laugh. “I was only joking! Oh maker! Your face!” The elf collapsed on the ground rolling around in the dirt letting out a bit of an over reaction to Rhys’ reactions.

“Okay, ha-ha. I know I charm you with my good looks. You know what you're not getting any of the cheese that I was going to split with you.” Crossing his arms with a huff as the other staggered up to stand still blithe from laughing so hard. He started walking away from his friend covered in dust with a sour look.

"Rhys wait up" He envied Vaughn a little for being so light and thin. He envied how perfectly thin he was and at the same time so muscular, not to the point where he hated him because he was skinny, but because he was elven. He wished he was born into a Dalish tribe instead of being the Prince of a _Mighty_ empire.

Rhys pulled out a bread that was in the satchel he had across his chest for his turn in carrying the bag. Feeling hands take the bread to split it in half as a half of bread returned into his palm. Angrily biting into the cold and hard piece of wheat trying to imagine it as if it just came out of the hot oven.

It wasn't the same.

It never will be.

"So when we get to the coast what do you think we'll find?" Snapping out of sadness as he looked over at his partner as he shrugged limply.

"I have no idea. Oh maybe we'll find a dragon egg?"

"Are you sure you're from Tevinter?"

"Huh?"

"Are. You. Sure. You're--,"

"Yes, yes I know what you said but what do you mean?"

"You sound like a Navarran to me."

"What's that have to do with anything?" His voice pitched as a crack made its way at the end of his sentence leaving his cheeks flustered.

"I'll ignore that just for now, but I mean, you talk about dragons so much. Are you sure your Tevinter Royalty?"

"Oh shut up." He was muffled with bread in his mouth as he looked away from his friend.

"Hey don't get your silk underwear in a bunch because of that." Putting up his hands in defense as he took a bite of bread and looked away as well, softly muttering **_"Obsessed"_** but loud enough for him to hear.

Rhys opened his mouth only to be interrupted once again by a woman screaming. Taking a glance at Vaughn and at the direction that the scream came from. Both stuffing their faces and grabbing their weapons as they ran into the direction where they heard the scream.

 

* * *

 

They arrived on a scene with a Qunari holding a mage to a trunk of a large tree. Rhys instantly put up a protection spell for Vaughn and him. Not seeing another girl with a double handed sword. As she kicked his knees down to him to be kneeling with his derrière up.

“Rhys!” Vaughn quickly forgot about the girl and the qunari all together and tried to rush to his side.

“Oh no you're not! You are helping knife ears!” The fierce lady yelled. Rhys was on his feet again with a bit of a head rush now seeing his friend and a small girl with a large sword slicing the Qunari to shreds.

Rhys castes a few ice spells to keep the Qunari in place for the girls last strike which ended up slicing the Qunari's neck clean off with a nice crack.

Blood splattered on his feet and all over her and Vaughn, covering them in blood with a splatter.

Rhys watched in horror. His eyes were wide as the body of the dead Qunari slumped into the grass that was surrounded in a field of flowers. He could feel his heart thumping in his ears as if time had slowed down. His hearing was as if it was underwater to the voice that was calling him. He glanced to his left to see Vaughn's face that was bloody and full of concern. But his gaze returned back to the body which was still oozing out blood and still slightly breathing, or at least he thought it was breathing. A sharp pain hit his right cheek before he realize he was slapped the whole world returned back to him in that one blow. His hearing wasn’t underwater and he couldn’t hear his heart in his ears. Just the sound of nature. He wasn’t sure of the girls, but he didn’t care about them right now.

“Rhys?” Slowly looking down at Vaughn with a reddish mark on his cheek with some blood on it as well.

“Sorry about slapping you--...It’s just that, you wouldn’t stop looking at the body. Rhys are you alright?” He could hear the fear in Vaughns voice, as if he had done this in the Imperiums walls. Rhys and Vaughn both knew it was punishable by death, or how ever the Prince would treat the elf in any tortures way he could think of. But they weren’t in Tevinter any more, they were in the wilderness covered in Qun blood.

“I’m fine… Thank you for hitting me though. I needed that.” He said with a soft voice.


	2. Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sasha gave the final blow to the spy that was after her sister and her she quickly aided to her sisters hurt side. Both of them were in pain but also thankful for the two strangers to randomly come to help their valor with something that wasn’t their problem. But this also made the two sisters weary, to see a Tevinter Mage this close and so far South was unnerving for the two which causes them to knock them both out and interrogate them separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to get this done but I'll probably make it a 1/2 chapter for Fiona's POV so please forgive me!  
> UPDATE 5/21/17  
> don't worry this will be finished and I'll start writing the next chapter!  
> Also this is kinda a short chapter so woops

Her throat was throbbing from the ghost pain of one of her used to be fellow spy, and drinking buddy who’s head was on the soft ground in the middle of the clearing. Sasha worked quickly to tend to her wound on her left shoulder. Fiona hissed from her sister tightening her bandage around her arm very tightly.

“Are you alright?” Fiona croaked with a scrunched face.

“I’m not the one with their head detached… So yes, I’m alright…Although I should be the one asking you that.” Sasha took a moment to look into Fiona's soft green eyes.

“I’ll live  _ kid _ .” She let out a wheeze as her eyes lingered on the two males with curiosity, seeing the elf strike a hard blow to the Tevinter mages cheek.

“Why is a Tevinter mage doing here?” She pondered out loud as Sasha gave a glimpse at the two who were talking a bit a ways from them as she finished wrapping her wound. Supporting Fiona up as she used her staff as a walking stick.

“We should do something…”

“I got it.” Fiona smiled at her sister before casting out a knockout spell that had the two of them down in seconds.

“Really Fi?”

“Yeah. Plus I miss doing that..”

The sun was down as the night sky illuminated the dark shadows from the trees. Fiona looked to the tree with the two men tied to it with a face.

“Was it really necessary to strip them Sasha? I mean down to their loincloths?”

“Yeah, what if they had a knife that they could escape from? Or maybe a bomb--” Her words were interrupted by a high pitched shriek.

“Where are my robes!” The amputee said with another shriek which seemed to wake up the elf as they both writhed before glaring daggers into the two Riviani girls. Sasha was across her sister with a fire pit between them.

“You’ll get them don’t worry, we just wanna know what a worm is doing this far south from its home.” Sasha stood up to tower over the two.

“That’s none of your concern.”

“Well then, I’ll just use your clothes to keep the fire going then and leave you here for our giant friend.”

“Rhys--, be don’t be rash.” Fiona looked at her sister with a raised brow. The lopsided mage let out a sigh and looked up at the two girls.

"Just give us our clothes and we will tell you?"

"And how can we trust you?" Fiona glared at her sister’s fast quip, the same kind that got them on the run in the first place.

"How can you trust us? Are you seriously asking that? We helped you take down that,  **_brute!_ ** " Fiona pulled her sister away before she made her look into her eyes.

"Sasha, he has a point- even if we didn't ask for their help they came willingly." Only getting a reluctant nod as the sisters cut the two men free and handed them their clothes. Once they were re clothed, which for Fiona was a relief. They sat across from each other from the fire.

"Okay, your clothes are back on, so tell us, why exactly you're out here alone without any actual soldiers?" Fiona question while looking directly at the mage.

"Well If I'm not mistaken we should introduce ourselves, I'm Rhys, and this is Vaughn, and you two are?"

"Uninterested." Sasha deadpanned at Rhys.

"You two don't sound like you're from Tevinter, is that a Antivan accent?" Vaughn ignored Rhys and Sasha's quips.

"No, were Rivani, but why would a slave care?" Fiona's brute comment left Vaughn speechless, Rhys saw the sadness appear in his friend's eyes.

"Hey, don't call him that. He's a free elf now."

"Oh? By who? You? What are you to him, you're the kind of scum that enslave and torture elves, you no good magister." Sasha stood up with anger in her eyes that were mixed with an abundance of emotions. Rhys stayed in his spot and looked up at her with no fear in his eyes.

"Sasha, just drop it. Please." Sasha let out a frustrated sigh as she stormed away from the fire. Fiona knew her sister was easily worked up by the thought of Tevinter magisters who killed their "father", Felix.

"I apologize for my sister's words, Vaughn. She didn't mean it. As too you Rhys." Hearing a surprised gasp come out of Rhys mouth.

"Well.. Thank you--"

"Fiona."

"Fiona, thank you. Well I guess you still want to know why we're here do you? Well, I'm escaping Tevinter, if you couldn't already guessed that, mainly due to they want me to marry the princess of Orlais, and I can't do it. I'm going to join up with the King of Ferelden against them."  _ Princess? _

"Wait so you're telling me that you're the prince of Tevinter?"

"Well, former, prince but all the right claims to the throne there, but yes. Was the prince of Tevinter. But that doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I get to Ferelden and inform the King of what Tevinter is planning. It's only information for him." Rhys crossed his arms as if she wanted to know what the big secret was. But maybe she did want to know what some part of it was.

"I would love listening to this conversation but we should sleep. We will be out of your hair in the morning Fiona, come on Rhys we must sleep so we can wake up early." Vaughn stood up and helped Rhys stand, as if they were going to disappear in front of her Fiona moved around the fire and stood in front of Rhys and Vaughn whose backs had turned on the campfire.

"Wait. Wait.. You wouldn't mind if my sister and I tag along with you? Look, I know you probably don't trust us still, which is good-- but we have a similar story... The Qunari who attacked us was trying to kill us, and we can be a lesser target if we stay a group." She saw the looks the two gave each other.

"We will talk about it in the morning. Goodnight Fiona." Rhys said almost in a strange way. Watching them set up two sleeping bags that were close to the fire. She sighed and walked over to her sister who was digging in the dirt. She knelt down and made her bed noticing that Sasha was staring at her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are they leaving in the morning?"

"No, I asked if we could join them. Sasha we need to stick with a group okay, we could've died this evening if it were not for them. Look, just get some sleep and they said that they'll elaborate more tomorrow. Okay?" Sasha let out a groan as she shifted to set her bag next to her sisters.

Before she went to sleep she set up traps for any threat that might try and eat them in their sleep.

"Goodnight Sasha."

 

 


End file.
